To Err is Human to Forgive is Divine
by TNTforthebrain
Summary: Two agents of the powers that be: Aziraphale, an angel, and Crowley, a demon, suddenly disappear after the Apocalypse that wasn't. The people left behind now have to contend with their loss but there is a game a-foot. Maybe the apocalypse isn't quite done
1. Antichrist's Dilemma

_The Antichrist's Dilemma_

The Sunday after the Apocalypse that wasn't, was a relatively normal day.(1) On a street in Soho, the usual people bustled about and hid themselves in their large trench coats as they left shops on the street. One place stood out from all the questionable stores and that was Mr. Fell's bookstore. Inside the bookshop, there was layers of dust on everything including the almost always present "Closed" sign.(2)

The bookshop owner himself was inside handling and tending to his books that consisted mainly of ancient to recent religious tomes, often raising the question if he would ever part with any of his obviously precious books. Mr. Fell was known around the area as being quite pious but a kind soul, giving the most sketchy drug addict a smile and a hot cup of tea. He frequented the churches in the area and spread the message of the good lord to anyone who would listen for a moment.

Another odd constant with Mr. Fell was the dark young man with the lovely restored Bentley that frequented the shop and stayed for weeks on end if one bothered to notice.(3) The speculation was that the two were either family or lovers, seeing as the two could be seen leaving together at some moments after hours in the bookshop. A few people thought ill of the two but everyone else adapted to the presence. The Bentley man and Mr. Fell became something of a comfort to most on the street but as a man said, "All good things must come to an end," which it did on Monday.

Shop owners, employees, residents, and regular passersby were greeted with the empty store front of Mr. Fell's bookstore. The shop was empty, all shelves, books, and inhabitants gone with a large glaring "For Sale," sign on the front door. The middle aged, plump, bespectacled proprietor had vanished within one night and without anyone's knowledge. Another oddity was that no one could recall Mr. Fell's first name or his partner's for that matter, even for the older residents who had been there for decades.

As the days proceeded into weeks, a feeling of loss and hopelessness had began to grow oppressive over the once peaceful area. More sketchy characters began to hover around, robberies were becoming quite popular, and vandals started to exact their aggression on the still empty bookstore.(4) Residents watched as the building itself began to crumble and decay over time. In the time of six months, nothing was left but rubble on a foundation.

On a block not so far away from the bookshop, residents of an apartment building noticed the reek of something rotting in a flat on the top floor. The manager gathered her courage and eventually opened the door to the flat of Mr. A.J Crowley. She gazed around in horrified wonder at the rotting and dead plants all over the floor with a reek of rotten eggs hovering in the air with the plant smell. Her tenant had paid his yearly rent just six months ago but now there was hardly any evidence that he had once been here. The nice furniture and electronics were gone and all that was left behind were some of the most tragic plant life she'd seen.(5)

While the street in Soho experience a feeling of despair, the residents of the ritzy neighborhood felt a feeling of elation and enlightenment. The churches in the area saw an increase in attending members and people taking part in all the fundraisers with some glee. The apartment manager had the place cleaned within a month and rented it out again after failing to get in contact with Mr. Crowley. Life continued on but there was the great stone at the bottom of the stomach of the world.(6)

1) A relatively normal day is usually a little damp with a little bit of fog and humidity. And the occasional pimp having to remove his coat.

2) If you stepped foot in this store, you would probably die of an asthma attack, even if you're not asthmatic.

3) Those who did notice usually spent more time with their binoculars and telescopes than with their own lives.

4) Which is the usual behavior of vandals other than for their entertainment of course.

5) She didn't realize she had been the first witness to a mass flora suicide.

6) Kinda like that feeling you get when you go down the first big hill of a roller coaster ride.

* * *

It was a year later when the letters I sent to Mr. Crowley and Mr. Fell were returned to me that I discovered the events of the past year. I knew that I could no longer feel my godfathers but I assumed in a childish way that they had simply stopped messing people around. As I stared at the foundation of Mr. Fell's bookshop, I could feel small tears sliding down my face. My father simply patted my back and drove me back home to Lower Tadfield, explaining that there would be more bookstores where I could get my books.(7)

It was hard after that being the antichrist with only my four friends to really rely on. My godfathers had been helpful in a few aspects in that they could have helped me with my powers, my role in the world order, and given me tips about dating in my teen years. I couldn't help but feel I had been slapped in the face by a clown with a swordfish and kicked by the world's largest horse. The powers that be had taken Aziraphale and Crowley and didn't even leave me a small crumb to cling onto.

Sixteen years later, I succeeded some part of the prophecy by starting my political career with my wife, Pepper, and our 1.5 kids. My campaigning brought me many supporters and introduced me to two people, who affected me in a rather jarring way. At a party for my nomination, I was pulled aside by one of my endorsers and introduced to an Egyptian dignitary and his wife.

The couple simply screamed something dark and off as I shook their hands. The husband had eyes as black as coal, his skin was the color of mocha, and he had long black hair stretched down his back. He spoke with a foreign accent while his wife had a posh English accent to her speech. She had the same black hair but was lighter than her husband's skin tone with eyes the color of polished gold.

I learned from my endorser that the two had been married just the year before and it was plain to see, expecting a child very soon.(8) The husband called himself Lebial Crowen while his wife was known as Lilith Crowen. I talked to the two about their lives and their jobs while I watched as Lilith devoured whole apples, core and all. After some time, Pepper found me and dragged me away to give a speech about how I was honored to be the nominee and all that jazz. I couldn't take my mind off the couple and the odd feeling of "offness."

The two vanished at some point during my speech and I spent a better part of two months trying to forget about them. My political battle was coming up when I finally received information about what had become of the two. I was given a rather boring beige envelope and I opened it after some conflict and read a news clipping announcing the birth of the dignitaries son. Now not many things jar me from my seat, but when I read the child's name I flew out of my chair faster than a frog escaping a fish in the middle of a pond. I reread the name to be sure that I was not imagining things before I finally sat down in my abused office chair with a hint of astonishment.

Anthony Jericho Crowen had been born on June 6 in Cairo, Egypt and weighed in at six pounds and measured at fourteen inches. All I could think about was what did this mean for not just me, but my family, England, the world, and the powers that be.(9) A great chess game was in play and I had a feeling the first pawn piece was put into play sixteen years ago.

7) My adopted father of course, the real one probably wouldn't have cared too terribly much.

8) The rather large extended belly was a bit of a give away.

9) And what that odd taste was in the back of my mouth. I couldn't remember if I had cheese a day ago.


	2. Anathema DevicePulsifer

Anathema Device-Pulsifer's Laboring Ordeal

* * *

In the heart of New York City at Saint George's Hospital in the cool month of December, Anathema Device-Pulsifer was resting in a comfortable hospital bed after eighteen hours of what she considered the most painful time of her life. She found she really couldn't complain especially when she was cradling the results in her arms. Two little bundled infants were staring up at her with large eyes as they flexed their hands in the little mittens that the nurses had put on them.(1)

Anathema knew she was ready to be a mother now that she had traveled the entire world and written a long series of self help books for up and coming witches.(2) Everything just fell in place for her and Newt after they got married. They earned decent money from book tours and had even been able to buy a small home in Greenwich Village, where they would raise their new son and daughter in peace.(3)

"Oh aren't you two so adorable?" she whispered as the little girl in the pink blanket yawned. "Daddy's such a silly sod isn't he?" she cooed looking over to the bed that Newton had been placed in after he fainted in the delivery room. Anathema had nearly panicked herself but she managed to pull through and deliver the twins in an orderly matter. She had been enjoying the few hours alone bonding with her two children even after the hospital staff brought another patient into the room.(4)

1) Why they had their hands in mitts she couldn't understand it wasn't that cold.

2) "So You Think You're a Witch," was the biggest hit by far.

3) Considering the crazed in laws back in England, it was going to be almost like nirvana

4) Well it wasn't like they could leave the poor pregnant lady in the hall.

The other woman had kept to herself the entire time, reading parenting magazines and the regular pregnancy books, and only making the occasional sound of mild discomfort. Anathema glanced over at her now as the twins slumbered and cleared her throat, hoping for some intelligent conversation. The woman glanced at her as she blew a large bubblegum bubble, "Yeah?" she asked lowering her parenting magazine. Anathema brightened a little, "Hello I was just wondering how you were feeling seeing as we're the only two live ones here," she said putting on a charming grin.(5)

The woman rested her hand on the large swell of her belly and gave Anathema a look, "I've been in labor for about a day, my back hurts like hell, and I swear I'm gonna kill the man who knocked me up," she said before picking up her magazine again. The witch in the bed next to her blinked a little, not expecting such hostility from such a young mother, "Is this your first baby?" she asked, trying to be somewhat understanding.(6)

The lady gave an irritated sigh as she ran a hand through her messy dirty blond hair, "Nah it's my fourth kid. I had my first one when I was sixteen and ended up marrying the daddy, a good practicing Irish catholic man," she muttered bitterly. "Won't use protection or nothing so I end up having to pop out kid after kid! I'm lucky that I don't have nine like the lady across the street from me!" Anathema frowned a little as she listened to the heavily Brooklyn accented lady watching her small hands flail around in the air as she spoke.(7)

She gathered that the petite blond was miserable in her life as a housewife with a husband that worked long hours at a dead end job. Anathema couldn't help but feel pity as the woman nearly burst into tears at the mention of having a scholarship opportunity that she couldn't take because her second child had gotten sick and the little family couldn't afford to let her go to school and take care of her child at the same time.

"I'm sorry that you've had it so hard," Anathema said quietly after the woman's rant as she set the twins in their plastic temporary cribs. The blond huffed, "I don't need your pity lady and believe me you'll be miserable and up the wall as soon as those little angels start screaming," she said coldly before relaxing back on the bed. Anathema scoffed herself, "You know some people actually like having their children around and are very happily married!" she defended leaning to look at the woman. "I don't see your husband or your other kids around! Maybe they didn't like hearing you nag all the time!" Anathema said laying back on her bed, having sated her irritability.(8) She immediately regretted her words as the small woman next to her looked down at her parenting magazine with tear filled blue eyes, "I guess so," she said quietly taking up her reading again.

After an hour of awkward silence a nurse came in with a clipboard and went over to the blond woman, "Hello Mrs. O'Connor, we've run some tests and everything points to the baby being healthy but we've gone ahead and scheduled you for a cesarean. Is that alright with you?" she asked patting the young woman's hand. "It's fine," Mrs. O'Connor, as she was known by now to Anathema, replied laying back on the bed. The nurse gave a sickeningly sweet smile and left the clipboard on the end of the bed.(9) "You sure you don't want me to call your husband Rebecca?" she asked pausing at the door. Rebecca shook her head and went back to reading as the nurse left with a sad look.

Anathema watched the young woman as her small hands shook holding the frayed magazine tightly to keep it close to her eyes. Mrs. Device-Pulsifer laid back on her bed and gazed at the little woman before she started to doze off. Rebecca glanced over to Anathema and gave a gentle smile, "I really enjoy your books Mrs. Pulsifer," she said quietly as the older woman fell asleep.

5) A grin that would have scared away a tiger.

6) Seeing as she had been plotting against Newton since the first hour of labor.

7) Anathema was more fascinated with the idea of how she'd be a fantastic shadow puppet partner

8) Again 18 hours of labor, 2 kids delivered each weighing about 8 pounds each.

9) You know the smile, the one in which they tell you "Everything will be alright now take this pill."

* * *

In the bright hours of the morning, Anathema woke to find that Mrs. Rebecca O'Connor was no longer in the room. A neatly made and empty hospital bed took up the place where the woman had once been. Anathema felt a little saddened but she immediately forgot her temporary sorrow when Newt came in with her first mocha latte since she had gotten pregnant. They talked for awhile before Anathema wanted to get up and go see the babies. Newt gave her a plush robe he had purchased for her in the gift shop and led her to the nursery where their children were having their temperature checked.

Anathema gazed lovingly at her babies as Newton put on a silly grin, "She has my nose," he said pointing to his little girl. "Are you sure about her name though?" he asked in a hushed whisper. "Francesca is a lovely name," Anathema said with a disapproving look at Newt as the man quickly turned to stare at his children, "What about Phillipe?" she asked with a knowing look. Again Newt avoided her hard look and made silly faces at the babies.(10) With a quiet huff, Anathema gave up the argument and looked at the other babies, she paused seeing a familiar name that gave her a sense of dejavu.

"Aziraphale O'Connor," was asleep on his back with a little blue blanket wrapped around him, the infant's expression had a slight scowl to it and his skin had yet to lose its red hue. She smiled a little, happy to see the baby had been delivered safely. After some time a large man with three children came over to the window. The eldest boy picked up his toddler sister and let her gaze in at the babies. "Dat one sissy dat's our baby brudda," the child said as the toddler grinned. The middle son stood on his toes to gaze at the baby, "Azeerra..." he sounded out to himself as their father stood by quietly.

Anathema glanced at the group with a soft smile, seeing that the children were healthy and obviously well taken care of. Each of the children had the same dusty blond hair of their mother but the eyes varied between bright shades of blue or dark shades of green. Mr. O'Connor lifted the small son up and let him look, "Wow papa he's sooo red," the child said with a giggle. "All babies are like dat Uriel!" the eldest son said in a matter of factly tone.(11)

"Raphael behave yourself," Mr. O'Connor said setting Uriel down. The daughter made a gleeful noise as the baby's eyes opened and stared at them. She patted on the window with her small hands trying to get Aziraphale's attention and successfully woke some of the other babies in the room. "Anael stop that," the father said taking the toddler's hands in his own.

"Can we go see momma now?" Uriel asked sticking a questionable lollipop in his mouth.(12) "In a moment," the father said looking as a nurse picked up Aziraphale and gave him a little bottle of formula. Anael wiggled her feet with a gurgle as she watched intently as her father. Raphael giggled, "Anael likes brudda papa," he cooed up to the man. Mr. O'Connor nodded a little, "Come along then children," he said leading them away.

Anathema watched the family walk away before looking back to the nursery with a frown. The baby's name sounded so familiar and yet she couldn't place it, it was something like a dusty old memory that one cannot recall without some serious thinking. She was jarred out of her thoughts as Newton tugged on her arm to go back to the hospital room and let her rest. She followed reluctantly, just barely catching the look from the baby's blue eyes.

Anathema Device-Pulsifer stood still as she gazed back at the baby. Something in her senses told her that the child knew something ancient and secret. Newt finally managed to pull her away as the baby closed his eyes and cuddled back into his blanket to sleep. Anathema was left in a stupor as she tried to examine what exactly she had felt.

10) Which mildly entertained some of them and frightened the rest.

11) The tone in which the person speaking it in knows everything and anything that pushes your buttons.

12) Where the lollipop came from was the true question.


	3. A New Nanny In Red

A New Nanny in Red

* * *

Lilith Crowen was relaxing back on her sunning chair as the blaze of the afternoon sun bore down on her sprawling courtyard. She fixed her fashion sunglasses and reached for her glass of long island iced tea that should be resting on the small end table to her left. Instead she grasped a small plastic Sippy cup and made an annoyed noise as she pushed her glasses up and glared at her toddler son standing next to her chair, covered in red and purple splotches.(1) Anthony gave a victorious grin and smacked his lips, "Juice mummy," he cooed tugging on her now stained white Egyptian silk dress.

Lilith bolted upright and swung her legs over to the side before pulling on her sandals, "Where's that broad we're paying to watch you?" she growled getting off the chair and heading towards the house. She opened the glass pane oak door and looked around the kitchen as Anthony toddled after her touching anything he could get his hands on.(2) Lilith walked over to the counter and gave a heaving sigh seeing the nanny on the floor of the kitchen with a metal fire truck near her head. The three year old giggled and toddled over to the woman and sat on her back before picking up the fire truck and making the proper noises for it.(3)

Lilith tapped her long manicured nails on the marble counter with a look of annoyed disgust on her face, "Anthony what am I going to tell your father?" she muttered giving the woman's leg a swift kick with the toe of her shoe. The body gave a sound of pain and Lilith gave a relieved sigh, "Thank someone. Now daddy's friends don't have to go and take Nanny Ruth to where Nanny Abby and Nanny Boris are," she cooed picking her son up from the woman's back.(4) Anthony giggled with childish glee as he cuddled up to his mother. Lilith smiled affectionately as she pet the toddler's hair, "Who's mommy little demon?" she cooed walking over the woman's body and going to the stainless steel fridge. (5)

She filled the Sippy cup with Anthony's apple-pomegranate juice before putting the toddler's favorite crazy straw in it and handing it over to the small eager hands. With a squeal, the child suckled on the straw as he cuddled up to his mother's chest with a content smile. Lilith sat on the counter with Anthony and watched him drink his juice before moving one leg over the other. Her son gazed up at her with his golden eyes and gave her a charming smile as she delicately fixed the dark strands of hair around his chubby face.

1) She almost panicked a moment before remembering that her son had taken to finger-painting the walls and carpets.

2) Quite on purpose I assure you.

3) The siren and other sort of vehicle noises that toddlers can usually remember at the times when their parents weren't making the odd noises themselves. It could be said that maybe they do it on purpose to see the older persons making right fools of their selves.

4) I'll let you imagine a nice location. Maybe Tahiti or Cuba?

5) Mostly everything in the home was top of the line, shiny, and clean.

"Mummy's so happy she had such an adorable little baby," Lilith crooned as she tapped the little button nose. "But daddy's not gonna be so happy about getting another nanny so soon," she said as she moved to press a button on the phone next to her hip. She speed dialed the first number and listened to the phone ring through the speaker. The line clicked after a few rings and an annoyed voice answered, "This better be good Lilith." (6)

"Oh it is. Seems our bundle of joy has taken out another nanny but she's still breathing," Lilith said examining her fingers. There was a disgruntled sigh on the other side, "And what am I supposed to do?" Lebial asked shuffling some papers. "Hire a new nanny who can take a demonic child?" Lilith suggested with a smirk. Her husband sighed again as he made some clicking noises on his computer mouse. "Alright I'll get in touch with the...erm...agency and see if they can send a replacement," Lebial said as he typed on his computer. (7)

"Alright dear see that you do," Lilith said with a small hum, "Don't mess with the secretary and be home relatively early for supper...kisses darling," she cooed before turning off the speaker phone. Anthony was asleep and content with his nearly empty Sippy cup. Lilith cooed and tickled the toddler's cheek before taking him to the nursery. She laid Anthony in his crib before tucking the plush snake toy close to the toddler's body. She turned on the monitor before strutting out to the kitchen and taking off her heels. (8)

She picked up the nanny by her armpits and tugged her over to the living room rug with a long string of cursing grunts. She put a towel under the woman's head before going to the kitchen and making a face at the trail of blood on the tiles. She searched for the mop thingy in the places she expected it to be in.(9) After a few minutes of searching she found it and cleaned up the mess before going over to the still breathing woman and healing the spot on the back of her head.

Lilith's mouth curled into a sneer seeing the spot on the rug before she went and changed out of her ruined dress and put on a new obviously expensive outfit before hearing the roar of a motorcycle outside of the house. She huffed angrily as she headed to the front door and opened it to a figure dressed all in red leather. (10) The biker removed her dark helmet and leaned on one curvy hip as she fished in her pocket until she produced a business card.

6) Lebial could never figure out phones, he was also paranoid of ansaphones.

7) Lilith noticed often that when Lebial didn't want to be bothered he faked being busy

8) Lilith never ruined a pair of shoes, especially not in someone's blood. She considered it very taboo to her fashion sense.

9) She'd seen the cleaning lady use it once or twice but she hadn't ever seen where it was contained. She wondered if it magically appeared often, but obviously it didn't.

10) Nice Italian leather, she observed but she still didn't like the smell of exhaust hanging on the person.

Lilith gaped at the other woman as she took the card handed to her with a small worried look. The card was a startling bright white with a name and profession in script text along the length of the card in dark red ink. The card read, "Carmine Zuigiber. Professional journalist, exterminator, and nanny by trade."(11) The red headed woman gave a beautiful smile, "I've been sent from the agency to be your new nanny," she said tucking her helmet under her arm.

Lilith straightened and gave a forced smile observing the woman's nearly perfect hour glass figure with a tsunami of jealousy rushing through her mind, "Good you can start today by getting rid of the old nanny. Put her somewhere where someone will happen upon her…or don't…I personally don't care I just want her out of the house," she said folding her arms across her chest and walking inside the house. Carmine or Red as she preferred to be called came in and looked around the house before looking to the pouting woman who had taken perch on the couch with a dangerous look on her face. (12)

She set her helmet and jacket on the other couch before hefting the portly unconscious woman from the floor over her should and carrying her outside and dumping her outside of the gate to the house. She brushed her hands against each other with a triumphant smile. She headed over to her monstrously large motorcycle and took a dark red duffle bag off the back of the bike along with a long paper wrapped package that she strapped to her back. She walked inside with a swing of her hips before turning to give the gardener a wink causing the man to give her a dreamy look. She shut the door and dumped her bag on the couch, hearing the wail of a toddler.

She cracked her knuckles before heading into the heavily decorated nursery and glanced at the child in the crib, using his lungs to their full ability. She leaned on the edge of the crib and peered down at the toddler, pausing his tantrum as he glanced up at her in amazement. (13) She reached a gloved hand down and pressed his nose with a grimace, "Nanny says shut up," she cooed. Anthony gave her a challenging look as he grabbed her finger and tried to bite it with his sharp little teeth. (14) Red gave a wicked grin as the boy chomped down as hard as he could on her finger. He frowned at the woman and let the gloved finger go, "Juice!" he demanded with a pout. Red reached down and plucked the toddler out of the crib, "Not until we change your clothes and clean you up Anthony," she said carrying him at arm's length.(15) "Haven't they potty trained you yet?" she asked as an offensive smell rose to her nose.

The boy gave a devilish grin at the woman's obvious disgust and clapped his hands. Red blew a strand of wavy crimson hair out of her face and carried her new charge over to the bathroom. She had the feeling this job was either going to be worth the trouble or it was going to be a headache. (16)

11) The exterminator bit was usually a part time thing.

12) Red figured that Lizzie Borden might've worn the same look when she picked up an axe.

13) It wasn't every day the toddler saw other people and he rather liked the color red.

14) Lebial was confused when Lilith had sworn that she'd never breast feed their son again until Anthony started teething and the furniture was being gnawed into almost toothpicks.

15) She read an article somewhere that children enjoyed throwing up on persons. So she wanted to avoid any unpleasant happenings.

16) Either way she needed the money.

* * *

Prime Minister Adam Young was enjoying a cinnamon roll as he took his morning coffee and read the international affairs section of his paper. (17) He raised an eyebrow at the rising tensions in the county of Egypt, sources claiming that civil war is bound to break out any day. It wasn't so much the drama of civil war that caught Adam's eye it was the red headed woman in a picture of the destruction that caught his full attention. He studied the picture closely, seeing that she was pushing a stroller with a small toddler watching the camera man from its place in the stroller.

Adam flipped through the pages of the newspaper to read the continuation of the story and saw another picture as the woman posed with the toddler behind a reporter, waving in glee with the child. He swallowed his cinnamon roll thickly and coughed a bit before pounding his chest as the pastry caught in his throat. (18) In his actions, Adam knocked over his cup of hot black coffee and ruined the newspaper article. (19) The prime minister made a noise of despair as he tried to reclaim the pictures from the murky liquid, brushing it off with a napkin and spreading crumbs all over his desk. Some time later, Pepper walked in with her daughter, Ruthie, and arched her eyebrow at the sight of her husband covered in crumbs, ink, and coffee. (20) Adam paused in his antics and stared at Pepper before giving a cheesy grin, "Just having breakfast…" he said before making himself look presentable.(21) Ruthie gave a soft giggle as her mother led her out, "Your father needs a day off," she whispered to the young girl. (22) Adam waited till they were gone before sitting down in his chair with a frown. Unknown to Adam's knowledge, in the last part of the article it mentioned briefly that all the Egyptian dignitaries and their families had been moved from the country and sent to safer areas, including New York City in the Americas.

17) Well he enjoyed keeping abreast of any developments that might call him to be more involved with the world outside of the UK. That and Pepper badgered him about things when he didn't try to look busy.

18) Everyone has had the moment when the food we're enjoying fights back and you're stuck in a war with your esophagus, your treat, and your fist.

19) Almost like fate.

20) Pepper didn't see much of difference between Adam now and when he was in college and rushing to get to his final exams.

21) Well he couldn't feign anything else as he tried to hide all the napkins and papers he wasted in trying to clean the newspaper. Some of the papers he'd used might've needed his signature at some point.

22) Ruthie often agreed with her mother, especially when it involved her father's off days.

* * *

Disclaimer! Good Omens Characters belong to Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett! This goes for all chapters. I'm not making any money on this and it's completely a work of fiction.

Original Characters belong to me

Also Read and Review please. :3


	4. Father Pax Branc

Father Pax Branc

* * *

Father Pax Branc was quiet and serene as he held Aziraphale O'Connor's hand while they crossed the graveyard. The child was quiet as he held a small yellow flower close to his chest with a sad look. The priest led his young charge to a fairly worn grave stone with text carved into it with delicate care. Aziraphale took his hand back and kneeled down to the grave and set the small yellow flower into the stone vase attached to the tombstone. Father Branc straightened a bit as the young boy started to talk to his deceased mother. Aziraphale told her about his new school, his new books, and how he was fairing in the world Rebecca O'Connor had left behind.

The priest sat down on a nearby concrete bench and let the boy speak his mind to the lifeless stone. It did his heart some good to see that someone cared for the woman enough to visit her final resting place. He knew Michael O'Connor refused to step foot anywhere near the cemetery after stating that Rebecca had deserved the lot she had received. Such a bitter man, Father Branc mused to himself, being privy to the final days of the O'Connor's marriage.

Rebecca had always been a headstrong soul and longed for nothing other than to speak her own mind. She had started the classes at the community college, despite Michael's objections solely to better herself and the world around her. In just a year, the woman was working to expand shelters and aid to those less fortunate and Father Branc praised her for doing the good lord's work. The tune changed after it was discovered that Rebecca had been conducting an affair for the past four years of her adult life. Michael O'Connor began his separation from Rebecca and kicked her and young Aziraphale from his home.

Rebecca and Aziraphale, then the age of three, came to the church seeking sanctuary from the bitter cold of the December month. Father Branc hadn't the heart to turn them away and let them stay in the church. Despite the grim circumstances, Aziraphale remained joyful and innocent to the world around him. Rebecca began to rely on the very places she had helped establish and Aziraphale was her constant companion. Many of the people she helped aided her in any way they could and Father Branc himself offered his services in taking care of Aziraphale while Rebecca worked.

A year after the separation, Rebecca became ill with something she had caught from her lover. The doctor explained to Father Branc that the disease was far too advanced for her to have any hope to live longer than a few months. Rebecca rose to the new challenge in her life and fought the disease with all her strength. After two years, the disease took its toll and destroyed the once strong woman and left her a hollow shell on a hospital bed on a warm summer day. Father Branc had been able to tell her the last rites before she passed on to a fate unsure. Little Aziraphale had remained optimistic throughout it all but even a well constructed dam can collapse. He fell apart sitting next to his mother's bed, sobbing and begging the lord to bring her back to life. Father Branc could only pat the child on the back and offer kind words that his mother would be singing with the other angels. After the funeral, there was one question left to answer, what would happen to young Aziraphale?

Michael O'Connor refused to take the boy, stating he was unsure if the child was even his. The other man in the affair had conveniently disappeared from the city and effectively abandoned his potential son. Many members of the church offered to take the child in, lest he end up in the vast foster system or on the street. It was then that Sister Fauna offered a way for Aziraphale to stay among people he knew. She adopted the boy and gave him a home in her house that sheltered woman and their children from the cold streets. Aziraphale adjusted easily to his new life and became a helper in the church and in his home.

Father Branc watched Aziraphale curl up close to the tombstone and gave a sad smile to him. He knew that the lord had plans for the young child, seeing as he always made sure despite all the misfortune, that Aziraphale fell into loving homes and friends to help him on his journey through life. After letting the child release his sorrow for a few more minutes, Father Branc went over and helped the lad to his feet. He took a handkerchief and allowed the boy to blow his nose before taking the small hand in his again.

* * *

They began the long journey back to Sister Fauna's house and got on the subway train to take them into the heart of the city. Father Branc shifted uneasily seeing a familiar patch of red hair in a seat not far from the door. (1)

He set Aziraphale on a seat before taking up a position between his young charge and the dangerous woman he knew. He quirked an eyebrow seeing the head of a young child looking out from his seat next to the redhead. Two gold eyes blinked at the two seated not too far away before he was tugged down back into his seat and scolded by the redheaded woman. (2) Father Branc looked at Aziraphale as the boy tried to peer around him, curious of the other child. "Tut tut my son we do not stare," Pax scolded gently. Aziraphale resumed his proper posture with a show of a small pout.

The older man chuckled before pulling out his small notebook and went to work on the small sermon he was working on for mass on Sunday. Aziraphale glanced at Father Branc before looking around him again to see the other child staring back at him. He blinked and gave a timid wave to the other child, hoping to be congenial like Sister Fauna had told him to be to others. (3) The dark haired boy glanced at the red headed woman a moment before giving a small wave back with a tiny smile.

Aziraphale couldn't resist as he gave a smile back as the train came to a stop. He gave a sad look when the red headed woman got up and ushered the other boy over to the door and out onto the platform. He turned and pressed his face on the train's window to watch the two on the platform. The dark haired boy gave a grin before sticking out his tongue at Aziraphale from his spot below the train's window. The blond boy sniffed in agitation and stuck out his own tongue at the other. (4) Father Branc cleared his throat and Aziraphale turned back in his seat and sat up straight as he was scolded about being rude. He allowed himself a small smile as he thought about seeing the dark haired boy again and maybe being friends. He always wanted a friend to show his small collection of books to and play games with. (5) He put his small hands together and prayed that one day he'd meet the other boy again and they'd be the best of friends.

1) Not that he disliked his sibling, he just couldn't stand what her job consisted of. Plus her journalism left a lot to be desired.

2) Along the lines of if the train came to a sudden stop and brain matter would be involved.

3) He had been friendly before but Sister Fauna deemed it necessary to tell him every few minutes.

4) One is polite to a point but when you're six years old polite usually flies out the window when one is offended.

5) The collection consisted of Curious George, A few picture books, and two copies of the Children's Bible.

* * *

Philippe Device-Pulsifer positively hated going to school. He hated the uniform he always had to wear, he hated the teachers, and he hated most of his classmates. (6) He despised it with every fiber of his being, even on what he considered the good days. Today was one of the good days considering that his eternal tormentor was not around. It was no secret in the school that Anthony Crowen was the top bully and no one ever questioned it. (7)

Often Philippe found himself at the bottom of Anthony's shiny shoe with broken glasses and something nearly broken or just broken. It was disturbing that Anthony's teeth always had a sharp look to them as he lorded over another easy victory. (8) Philippe sighed and stared at his backpack between his legs as the train slowed to a halt. At least today he'd be able to eat his lunch today without any harassment and possibly enjoy show and tell with his tormentor making a visit to the doctor. Philippe chanced a bright smile as he got off the train and headed up the stairs with his mother in tow. Yes today was going to be a fantastic day with Anthony away. (9)

* * *

6) Some of them were quite nice and they let him borrow their crayons when he forgot his own.

7) When one did, they usually ended up without their lunch or had a toad shoved down the back of their shirt.

8) Philippe associated Anthony with a shark often in his talks with the principal.

9) He was indeed a poet and didn't even know it.

A/N: Sorry for the depressing chapter but I promise it will be happier later!

Disclaimers still mentioned! Good Omens and their characters belong to Neil Gaiman and Sir Terry Pratchett.

I'm not making money off this and it's purely for entertainment.

OCs belong to me.


	5. Doctor's Office Visit

Doctor's Office Visit

* * *

Red grunted as she tried to tug the sweater down on her young charge's head, very near to the point of ripping the darn thing. Anthony made a fussy noise as he tried to poke his head through the neck-hole, "Nanna! It doesn't fit!" he snapped tugging away from Red to wander around the room, attempting to pull the sweater off. Red giggled softly as Anthony ran into the wall a couple of times before the boy managed to get the oppressing clothing off (1).

"We need to up your exercise time Anthony," Red said going to the boy's closet and finding a larger but uglier sweater (2). Anthony pouted, "Nanna are you suggesting I'm getting fat?" he asked crossing his arms. "By no means little master," Red cooed pulling the sweater down on the boy's head, "I'm merely suggesting that you're growing out instead of up," she said as Anthony stuck his arms out of the sleeves. The boy gave a glare, "I could tell mother to fire your bum," he hissed as Red ushered him out of the over-decorated nursery. "You could but then who would dress you in the mornings? Uncle Hastur?" Red cooed putting the boy's hat on his head (3).

Anthony looked at her in pure horror as Red chuckled, "My point exactly little boy," she said taking his hand and heading down the grand staircase. Anthony squeezed her hand tight as they went into the dining room, where the adults of the household had assembled and were eating their finely prepared food. Anthony climbed into his chair next to his mother and took the napkin from his plate to put it on his lap. Uncle Hastur looked at the boy with disdain as he sipped his tea, "Why are you wearing that hideous green sweater Anthony?" he drawled with a haughty lift of his chin.

Lilith glared, "I picked out that sweater for him Hastur…do you happen to have an issue with it?" she asked slicing her knife down into a small link of sausage (4). Anthony watched with some enjoyment as his uncle swallowed his tea thickly. "Of course not my dear sister in law! It just doesn't flatter the boy's eyes," Hastur rebuked turning his head to the newspaper that had conveniently appeared on the table (5). Anthony took his glass of milk and drank it quietly, to avoid any more attention on him that was highly unwanted. Lilith looked at her son, "He's adorable in any outfit," she cooed pinching his cheek a little harshly. The boy gave a strained smiled before setting his glass down, "Mother do we ever say grace at the table?" he asked cutting his egg in half.

1) You know you'd laugh too.

2) With how it was hidden deep inside the closet, Red could only assume it was a gift from Mrs. Crowen.

3) The moocher uncle that had a fear of answering machines and voicemail.

4) Lilith often didn't take an ambiguous approach to her intentions.

5) The Washington Post or something of the sort. Anthony hardly paid attention to it but he did wonder where they came from.

The adults leaped up from the table with hisses and groans, leaving the boy to look at them curiously (6). Lilith's snarl faded uneasily into a small smile, "No dear we don't say…that at the table," she said before sitting down. The others sat down eyeing the small boy before going back to their morning activities (7). Anthony ate his food with a begrudging look before sliding out of the chair and straightening his sweater. Red got up with a brush of her lips on a napkin before taking the small boy's hand, "We're off to your check up with Dr. Sable first Anthony," she said grabbing her coat and her purse. She blathered on about the day's activities much to the disinterest of her charge.

Anthony glanced back into the dining room before walking with his nanny out the door and onto the sidewalk of the large city. He could remember some parts of the sandy city he had been born in but he had to admit he liked the city he lived in now. He listened to his shoes as they clacked on the concrete in perfect sync with his nanny's dangerous looking heels (8). After a few blocks of walking they started the descent into the dark tunnel of the subway. Anthony made a distressed sound as Red tugged him along, "Anthony it's just the train nothing to be scared of," she hissed as the boy's face turned red (9). After a few more minutes of tugging, Anthony reluctantly followed and clung to his nanny's side, glancing at the strange people and shrinking at the sound of the trains coming to a stop or speeding by.

They entered the train and sat on a seat near the door as Anthony fidgeted with his sweater (10). He looked around the train before slipping off his wool hat and stuffed it into Red's purse. His nanny was preoccupied with a magazine as they waited to get to their next stop with the rattling windows and the occasional train passing by. When they reached their stop, Red got up and took Anthony's hand and led him out of the dark tunnel and up to the bright light of the street. She took his hat out and fixed it on his head with a stern look before she ushered him to a bright white building with "Clinic" written in bold red letters (11).

6) Well the red eyes alarmed him a bit too.

7) The kind of eyeing you do to a suspicious man staring to hard at your mailbox before you wake up the next morning to find the mailbox gone.

8) He often wondered if they could do those tap dancing routines he found entertaining in the Broadway musicals his mother took him to see.

9) With embarrassment and a growing tantrum. He quite hated dark places thank you very much.

10) It itched terribly probably made from that cruddy wool material his hat was made from. Anthony preferred cashmere overall.

11) Glaringly obvious to anyone what the building was or perhaps not.

Anthony hated seeing Dr. Sable he'd much rather see the nicer Dr. Salus next door, but he had to go with what his nanny said. He wasn't sure but his nanny and Dr. Sable seem like they know each other from somewhere. They talked like they'd known each other forever and it was rather eerie how Dr. Sable looked like a Halloween decoration. (12) Anthony jarred out of his thoughts as the bell jingled at their arrival into the smell of a thoroughly scrubbed place and that sanitizer scent still lingering in the air. Red went to the check in window as Anthony spotted a familiar patch of blonde curly hair.

Before his nanny had the chance to catch him, he rushed over to the toys' table and plopped down next to the boy eagerly before sitting up straight and trying to look nonchalant (13). "Hullo," he said examining the shapeless sweater and khaki pants on the pale blonde child (14). Aziraphale blinked before glancing at the boy next to him, "Hello!" he replied eagerly, completely forgetting the complex 1000 piece puzzle. Anthony cleared his throat, "I am Anthony Crowen the second and you are?" he asked outstretching his hand. The other gave a nervous smile, "I'm Aziraphale O'Connor…are you british?" he asked detecting the accent in Anthony's speech before shaking his hand. "No my mother is," Anthony said before glancing at the other's puzzle. "Aren't you a little old to be doing puzzles of cartoon kittens?" he asked in a superior tone (15).

12) Thin and sharp, sort of like those things from that Lord of the rings or something.

13) Which was hard to do when he was giddy with excitement, not that Anthony would admit he was excited.

14) Obviously a kid who spent a lot of time dressing himself in the closet…with the light off.

15) Well he certainly didn't do puzzles with terribly cute kittens all together in a basket with balls of yarn. Not that he'd admit to having…tucked away in the left side of the toybox.

Aziraphale snorted, "It's a complicated puzzle with all the same colors," he said putting a piece into its place. Anthony picked up a piece and stuck it in with a smug look. Aziraphale scowled before finding another piece and forcing it into place. Anthony's smile turned to a frown as he moved to start jabbing pieces together, not really caring if they fit completely right (16).

Meanwhile Red was arguing with a nun on the far side of the room as they both kept a wary eye on the children. "I'm sure an innocent interaction will be fine with both sides my dear," Sister Fauna said closing her book quietly. "We were told no interactions were to take place at any time and you know it," Red hissed as the boys escalated to a shoving contest as they tried to finish the puzzle before each other (17). "They're just young children they won't remember each other come tomorrow so settle down today and I'll relocate my charge away from yours," Sister Fauna snapped at Red. They both looked over at a sharp yipe as Anthony tugged Aziraphale's curls in one hand and slammed down a piece of the puzzle with the other (18). Aziraphale grunted and kicked Anthony in the side before putting the last piece down, "HA!" the boy said before the other tackled him (19). Both women rushed over and separated the dueling pair with a bit of a struggle. Anthony rubbed the blood trickling out of his nose while Aziraphale nursed a shiner on his right eye.

Sister Fauna took Aziraphale over to the far left side of the room and quietly scolded him as she fixed his sweater and grumbled at the damage done to his clothing. Red gave a glare to Anthony as she set him in a chair and sat down next to him. The boy gave an indignant sniff as he waited next to her for the nurse to call them back into the examination room. Red held a hankie to the boy's nose as it dripped a little (20). A nurse came out of the door in a few minutes and gave Red a look, "Mr. Crowen," she said flipping the papers quietly. Anthony got up and made a face at Aziraphale before going through the door. Aziraphale gave his own look before being ushered into Dr. Salus's office on the quiet scolding of his guardian.

When Anthony came out from his appointment with a sugary lollipop stuck in his mouth, there was no sign of Aziraphale or his guardian. He headed over to the toy table and saw a box with a note on top of it. He picked it up and looked at the post it, "Anthony. Sorry for the broken nose. You can have the puzzle so you can practice for next time. A." Anthony's lip twitched into a soft smile as he took the note and stuffed it in his pocket before rushing over to his nanny and leaving the office with her, the puzzle safely tucked under his arm (21).

16) Well they fit somewhere in the puzzle right?

17) Aziraphale's Mood Meter: Vaguely Annoyed

18) Anthony's Mood Meter: Extremely Frustrated

19) Aziraphale's Mood Meter: Over 9000

20) She was quite used to having to take care of the child's annoying habit of having a runny nose.

21) Even Indiana Jones couldn't steal his treasure from him.

* * *

Prime Minister Young watched outside his window as more citizens pledged their allegiance to him. It was only a matter of time before he sent the armed forces to Buckingham to take the royal family out and to the tower of London (22). He rubbed his forehead with a tired sigh before stroking the dark rings under his eyes. Pepper looked at Adam nervously as she knitted, "Dear…perhaps you should get some rest…military coups can be very trying." Adam looked over at her, "Sure Pep…I'll nap," he said coming over to her and laying his head in her lap. Pepper stroked his hair quietly as she glanced outside at the growing revolution that was taking place in her beloved country. She sighed quietly and prayed that somehow everything would turn out well; she especially was worried how Dog was growing in size over the years and becoming a danger to her and the children.

She paused in her stroking and looked down at Adam's sleeping face as she picked up her scissors, with the thought of ending it all. Adam's eyes opened and glanced up at her, "You're thinking too much again Pepper," he said as her mind began to haze. "Yes…I am," she said setting down the scissors and going back to her knitting. "It will all be wonderful in the end," Adam said as if it was a fact. Pepper nodded and continued her knitting as she hummed softly.

22) "Make them Part of the Tour."

Disclaimers are the same

Good Omens characters belong to Sir Terry Pratchett and Neil Gaiman.

Original to me

and I hope you guys know what number 22 is from. :3

Reviews are always welcome!


	6. The Chess Game

Mr. Young remained quiet as he moved a pawn into play on the large chessboard on the table between him and his challenger. A smug smile worked on his face as he leaned back in his chair and waited for his challenger to make a move. The challenger frowned and tapped a painted nail on her rouged lips, "Really dear...must you put your queen into play so early?" Madam Tracy asked setting her knight a few spaces forward.

Mr. Young lifted his teacup delicately and gave a long loud sip, "It had to be done...I wasn't going to let you get ahead again," he said with a smooth chuckle. Madam Tracy sighed and took up her own tea before watching Mr. Young as the man contemplated his move. She brushed her lips with a napkin as she watched. She hummed contently as she looked at the board still mainly empty, she did enjoy these long chess games. Really with the proper amount of timing this one could last well into the next century but they didn't have that kind of leisure time especially with all the pieces on the board.

Mr. Young scratched his chin as he tapped his other finger on his queen before sliding it forward a few spaces closer to one of Madam Tracy's pawns. Yes, Madam Tracy decided, they have to be very careful with how long this game would last, especially for all of the little pieces involve. She gave Mr. Young a bright smile before moving one of her rooks near a bishop with a soft hum. She really had to check and see if they had enough tea.


	7. Holidays

Sorry this chapter took so long. I had some personal things pop up and my semester finals hit me. Hope you guys Enjoy! Happy Hols!

**Holidays**

* * *

Off in some other part of the universe a cloaked figure sat at his table, musing over a steaming cup of tea. Azrael tapped his fingers on the mug, still unhappy at the fact the skeletal appearance he was used to was now covered in teeming flesh, muscles, and nerves. He brought the cup up and gave it a tentative sip as his other hand occupied itself in petting a small orange tabby kitten.

He directed his attention to the new snow falling outside as the wind shook the windows. He licked his lips and stopped petting that kitten before getting to his feet and walking over to the window. He looked outside to watch a small bundled child carry a small plate of food over to alley. He could see the visible disappointment on the boy's face, finding that a certain kitten was no longer in its small box filled with tacky wool sweaters.

Azrael almost felt a twinge of guilt seeing the boy's eyes redden with tears before he rushed inside with the plate of now frozen food. The twinge left after a bit, seeing as that's why he even cared if the boy was still alive. Aziraphale had always had a fondness for creatures and showed them considerable kindness, so Azrael took care in showing a small bit of favoritism towards the angel.

The personification of Death sighed, clouding a windowpane of glass, "AND THAT'S WHY I'M STUCK BEING HERE ON THIS DREADFUL BALL OF DIRT," he muttered to no one really. "WE KNOW HOW KEEN YOU ARE OF AZIRAPHALE!" the man mocked as he strutted across the room over to a highly decorative mirror. "DO US A FAVOR AND MAKE SURE THAT HE FITS IN WELL IN HIS NEW FAMILY NOW," he said cheerily puffing up his chunky cheeks in the mirror. "GOOD GOD IN HEAVEN THIS MORTAL COIL IS UGLY," Azrael, or rather George Clooney, said as he messed with his face. Azrael shrugged before going back to sitting in the dark with his tea and the kitten snuggling up to his legs.

He hummed a small christmas tune as he closed his dark blue eyes to the sudden appearance of bright lights from the Christmas crazy couple across the street. "IT'S LOOKING ALOT LIKE CHRISTMAS ISN'T IT ELMO?" he mused quietly.

* * *

Aziraphale fidgetted nervously as Michael O'Connor came inside the house and shook off the snow. Raphael patted his brother's shoulder gently, "Hello Father!" the red headed boy said with a bright smile. Aziraphale managed a small smile as well as the large man looked at them. "Hello boys," Michael said before glancing down at Aziraphale, "Unpacked your suitcase?" he asked before handing the boys his scarf and jacket. Aziraphale delicately took the scarf into his arms, "Yes Mr. O'Connor," he said politely before going to hang the item by the fireplace to dry. Michael rolled his eyes before slipping off his golashes and setting them close by the door. Raphael hung the coat on a rack before pouting at his father, "You think he'll stop calling you that soon?" he asked folding his arms. Aziraphale tried to ignore the two as he sat on a nearby loveseat with a small book to read.

Michael shrugged before sitting in his recliner. It had been about four weeks before now when the sister had brought the boy to his home. Although Michael wouldn't consider himself nuturing, he had wanted to initially take the boy in after Rebecca's death, but he was offended by the adultery commited by his wife and well, his temper got the better of him. Now as he looked at the boy, there was a definite resemblance between the lad and himself.

"It's all for the best," Michael muttered to himself as he lit his pipe and relaxed after a hard day's work at the docks. Raphael sat close to his younger brother with a beaming smile, "Hey Az want me to read the big words to you?" he asked reaching to take the book. The puffy eyed child shrinked away, "I can read them by myself thank you," he said turning his back to his eldest sibling. Raphael looked miffed as he crossed his arms and flopped back onto the pillow on the couch.

Michael took a small inhale of his pipe and crossed his feet at the ankles, it was going to be a long year ahead with him trying to keep dark influences away from his youngest. *Well we're far away enough from "him" to keep Aziraphale from being odd.* Michael thought as he opened his paper to read. *Though the Device-Pulsifers might be another problem with their crazy mother and her dark magic obsession,* he thought scrolling down the sports column. *But if the ineffable plan calls for Aziraphale to have friends, maybe the children won't be as odd as their mother.* He glanced at the huddled reading figure tucked into the corner of the couch, yes Aziraphale could do with some "good" friends, no matter the oddness of their ways.

Michael started a little as Aziraphale glanced up at him with his sorrowfull eyes before the boy gave a rare smile. The large man couldn't help but return it, maybe the years ahead wouldn't be as hard as O'Connor hypothesized they'd be.

* * *

Lilith wrapped Anthony in a big wooly blanket as the boy shivered by the fire. "Now sweety you need to rest up for tomorrow!" she chided lifting the boy up from the floor and carrying him with a bit of a struggle over to the stairs. She set her son down with a huff, "Come along child," she snapped grabbing his hand. She shivered as the chilled digits gripped her hand. She looked down at him before kneeling down and pushing the hood of the blanket off of his head. She frowned at the discovery of where her priceless shades had run off to before she plucked them off his face. "Dearest one are you feeling alright?" she asked feeling his head. The boy's skin was cold and he looked like he wanted to crawl under a rock and nap.

Lilith gave a frown, "See this is why mummy says stay in your nice humified room in the winter darling," she crooned in a scolding tone. "But mummy...I didn't...feel sick," Anthony protested weakly rubbing his eyes. "Well you inherited that icky disease from papa's side of the family remember?" Lilith said wrapping Anthony up in the blanket again. "Ohh...bother all for giving your nanny the day off," she muttered lifting Anthony and carrying him up to his room. She opened the heavy wooden door and gave a relieved sound as she entered the humid and hot room. A large humidifier that could belong in a reptile exhibit in a zoo was working in a far corner while the heating system blasted warm air.

Anthony slipped out of the blanket and stumbled over to his bed before climbing into it. He crawled under the covers and relaxed into the silk sheets while Lilith threw the wool blanket over his small form amid all the heavy comforters. "Night night sweety," his mother cooed before kissing the small patch of black hair sticking out of the top of the opressive bed wear. She went over to a knob near the door and turned down the lights before leaving the room with a soft thud as she closed the door.

Hastur leaned against the wall outside, "Little runt will probably sleep all winter," he muttered peeling a red apple slowly. Lilith rolled her eyes, "Probably so. He made it through half of december last time," she said waving her hand. "It would be sooo much easier to have named him Crawly," he said with a devilish grin. Lilith walked over to him and grabbed his twirled beard and tugged him down to her face level. "If you don't be quiet I'll throw you into a chapel in the middle of midnight mass," she hissed before letting the hissing duke go.

"Now...what did you get him for a present?" she asked walking on down the hall. "It better be something good," she warned before turning to Hastur. The demon straightened, "I was supposing a carriage that has a motor that is appropirate for a child to drive?" he asked brushing his coat. "That's fine but could you also pick up one more thing?" Lilith asked looking to her long nails. Hastur rolled his eyes, "What is it now?" he hissed between his teeth. "Get him a lovely pair of shades...I think you can get a decent pair from that store near Times Square," Lilith said turning her attention back to the duke.

Hastur looked dumbfounded, "But it's a blizzard out there," he said as his face reddened. "Well I suggest you get a hurry on then. I want Anthony to open his presents tomorrow morning right on time so we can entertain in the afternoon," she replied turning on her heel and walking down the grand staircase. Hastur smacked a clawed hand on his face and rubbed it in annoyance, "Bloody spoiled brat," he growled out before disappearing in a plume of smoke. The half peeled apple thumped to the floor in the middle of the smoke ring in the carpet as Lilith glared at the offending sight of it before calling for the maids to clean it quickly.

Meanwhile Anthony poked his head out of the blankets and gazed to his large window. He watched the snow fall outside before cuddling into his pillows. He closed his eyes slowly, watching the flakes twinkle and swirl about as his small hand clutched at the pieces of puzzle scattered under the blankets. He fell into a deep sleep with the content thoughts of the next day and the fun he was going to have with his new toys.

* * *

Disclaimers are the same

Good Omens characters belong to Sir Terry Pratchett and Neil Gaiman.

Original to me

Reviews are always welcome!


	8. Marvin and the Meeting

A/N: Sorry this took so long guys. Had a copious amount of work, school, and personal life pop up along with a severe case of Writer's block. Enjoy the new chapter in which some secrets are revealed...dun dun dunnnnn. Disclaimers the Same as usual. Do no own Good Omens. Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett do! Reviews are always welcomed.

* * *

Shortly after the new year, a board room was rented out in a extravagant hotel and a rather delicious dinner was set out for the attendees. Marvin, an elderly server, had been there at the beginning of these secret meetings. He could never tell what the people around the table were saying bu he yearned to know what they spoke about. He recognized a few of the people from reports in the newspaper, like the two doctors, Sable and Salus. Dr. Sable had started a new diet craze while Dr. Salus was working on a cure for a sudden rise in a dangerous strand of influenza. Marvin scratched his balding head a moment, he couldn't quite figure out the diet plan set out by Dr. Sable but his wife had been raving about it before her death a short two years ago. He often wondered if it came a bit too late in his wife's life, seeing as she was rather weighty for most of it, especially after their youngest daughter was born.

Marvin sighed and went back to polishing the crystal glasses as he thought on the meeting again. The people had been coming to this board room for over six or seven years now. All of them had files and big stacks of papers, it must be very important business that they conducted annually. Marvin alerted hearing the lock on the door click and the slide of the wood on the carpet. He turned around and put on his best smile, "Good evening!" he said before giving a small bow. "Oh hello Marvin dear!" the woman crooned coming over and kissing his cheeks. "Been going to church every Sunday?" she asked accusingly as she placed her painted nails on her hips.

Marvin gave a dreamy smile, "Of course Madame Tracy..." he said, feeling that warm fluttery emotion he usually got when the middle aged lady talked to him or looked at him with those deep gray eyes. Madame Tracy's rouge painted lips broke into a toothy grin before she strutted over to one of the two chairs at the head of the table. She sat down with a great flourish before waving to her constant male companion.

Marvin gave a small bow to Mr. Young as the man walked past him with a rude snort. He never liked the strange man, always dressed in black with a scowl on his face. Marvin often wondered if he was related to the tyrant waging war in Europe. The thought gave him chills as he went about setting up the silverware and dishes. Mr. Young and Madame Tracy sat obediently waiting as Marvin served them. The others started coming in with their heavy files and stacks of papers. The nun and father sat on the row of seats to Madam Tracy's right while the lady dressed in red leather and the pale looking young man sat to the left of Mr. Young. The doctors followed a few minutes later bearing their large suitcases and files before sitting across from each other. Sable went to Mr. Young's side while Salus sat by the nun.

Marvin worked quickly setting out more plates and napkins before the last group arrived. The Crowen couple came in a whirl of their quiet arguing before they sat down in the seats designated next to Doctor Sable. The doctor rolled his dark eyes before setting out his tabbed folders. The elderly server poured drinks before noticing two extra seats he needed to add. He set them out earning the confused looks from everyone except the two at the head of the table. Mr. O'Connor finally came in, looking pale as he sat next to Doctor Salus. Marvin straightened seeing a lovely young woman come in and take a seat next to Mr. O'Connor as the man shivered a little. The next person came in and shut the door with a sound "clunk" before he stalked over to a chair across from the young woman. They mirrored each other so much so that Marvin assumed they must be twins. They both looked like they had fallen out of a Renaissance fair and ended up her. The elderly man shook his head as his hearing aid whined and lost frequency again for the third time that day. Marvin sighed and served out the dinners while he listened to the silence as the group talked.

He tried to lean in once or twice to see the papers handed about as he poured drinks but he was met with obscure languages he couldn't understand. The meeting went on for an hour as Marvin cleared the dishes and served coffee and dessert and kept the table clean. Sometimes Mr. Young would look irate but Madame Tracy soothed him with a pat to his arm. It drove him crazy just watching the mouths move and the papers and files pass around with no hints about what they contained. After all the dishes and glasses were clear the large group stood and looked to the head of the table and to Madame Tracy.

It was about this time that Marvin's hearing aid started coming back to life and he managed to catch the last words uttered by Madame Tracy, "...we don't want a repeat of last time do we?" she had said in her smooth voice. All heads gave sharp nods before they filed out, avoiding their counterparts. Madame Tracy passed by Marvin and gave him a soft pat on the hand, "See you quite soon dear," she said with a bright smile before flouncing out with Mr. Young trailing behind her reluctantly. Marvin let out a heavy sigh before pushing the dinner cart over to the door before going back to cleaning the table.

He finished disposing of any napkins left over before pushing the cart out and locking the door behind him with a small hum. About half way down the hall, he forgot entirely what he was doing. He paused in slight concern as he stared down at the dining cart, thinking he really needed to retire this job and do something else with his time. Marvin gave a whist-full whistle as he pressed the button for the elevator. He blinked, seeing a dark young man standing in the elevator, "Good evening sir!" he said walking in with the cart. "You know you're the spitting image of that Clooney fellow they had in the movies way back when!" the elderly man beamed. "Up or Down?" the George Clooney look alike asked. "Oh...um down I guess. I'm not quite sure where the kitchen is in this place..." Marvin said noticing something out of the corner of his eye as the elevator doors closed.

He blinked a little before looking to the younger man again, "I've got orders to take you up," he said pressing the rooftop button on the board. Marvin gave a small smile, "That's where the kitchen is then?" he asked as the elevator grinded and made its ascension. "Yep a nice big kitchen," the other said with a small yawn, "With some fluffy clouds in between." Marvin looked back to the closed doors, "That sounds nice..." he said with a dreamy look. "I'm sure my wife will be there...cooking me some flapjacks." The younger man shrugged, "If that's your image of heaven so be it," he said with a small smile. Marvin gave another smile as the elevator eased to a halt, "See you on the flip side," the young man said before opening the elevator doors.

* * *

Adam Young rubbed his forehead with a soft groan, he kept having blackouts and he continued hearing voices. Dark little jabbing voices that tore at his mind and took away little chunks. He regained some of his sanity at rare moments like this but it would quickly be gone. Soon after the voices started to buzz loudly the darkness would come and he'd fall asleep. Adam squeezed his fingers into the soft flesh as a sharp jab of pain went through his head, "Crowley..." he whimpered into the silent room. Images of dark sunglasses and a Bentley calmed him for a moment before he could smell a dusty book and hot tea along with the images of a cottage in an isolated place along the shore. Adam's heart thudded, "I didn't look there..." he whispered to himself. He felt of flurry of hope as he got to his feet and stumbled across the dark room. He gripped the doorknob and flung open the door to a bright light.

He fluttered his eyes against the bright light before seeing a room full of people staring at him. He felt a soft hand touch his arm before he glanced at the owner. Pepper gave him a soft smile that didn't travel to her hollow eyes as the voices screamed in his head. Adam felt sleepy as he gripped Pepper's hand, "Pep...the cottage," he whispered before he passed out into the oblivion of his dreams and memories.


	9. Intermission AN

Hey guys! Long time no see! I'm sorry I haven't been able to update in awhile. Medical issues popped up, someone in my family got ill, and two of my pets passed away. On top of all this was me relocating to a new city and getting back into the swing of school. I plan on continuing this story, it's going to take a bit longer for it to be finished but I hope to update biweekly or monthly depending on homework and work schedules. Until then stay sweet and I'll include new chapters soon. I'll add a new chapter to this story this weekend.


	10. Till the End

Author Warning/Notes:

Hi guys. Well in this chapter some may be confused about how Crow met Azira again. The Device-Pulsifer kids live next door to Aziraphale's family and thus take public transportation together. The public school the O'Connor kids attend is a block away from the private academy Crowley and the Device-Pulsifers attend. I'd like to say that some people mixed up in this plot feel kinda bad about the kids being separated so they kinda fudged the truth to the others letting Az and Crow actually be able to talk and become friends. I will explain this in more detail later now onto warnings.

Hastur is a demon and thus die-hard Satanist of course. He believes it's his goal to make sure his "nephew" doesn't stray from the formula so he harps to Anthony about it all the time. So there will be discussions later when Crow gets older that may make people go WTF?

And this chapter is basically just cutesy best buds stuff. (kinda huck finn and tom sawyer spit in the hand stuff. lol)

Anyway have fun reading.

Till the End

* * *

Anthony rested his head on his messenger bag as he bit back the sniffles rising in his chest. He hated everything and everyone, he could feel them looking down on him and condemning him. The mother of that terrible nerd had given him that..."look". If there was anything in the world he hated more than today was that "look" that sickeningly pleasant pity face. Why the hell should that woman pity him? She should pity her wimpy stick bug of a son! Anthony gripped his bag tightly as the cart screeched to a halt. He ground his teeth, the sniffles turning to small snorts and sneers in his body.

Why was that bug so close to HIM? Anthony wanted nothing but to be close to Aziraphale, to be his friend again...again? Anthony shook his head, his thoughts were getting weird again. He finally looked up to see which station he was. Two blue eyes peered at him from between a tartan beanie and plaid scarf. Anthony felt shame and warmth at the same moment as he stared at Aziraphale. It had only been two months since he had met the boy from the doctor's office again and somehow wormed his way into his good graces. Anthony turned his eyes to the floor, _And I managed to ruin it all today by smashing Philippe's face into the pavement_.

Philippe had been asking for it, egging Anthony on with his insults about him and his family. A lot of children in their school knew he was from an disturbingly odd family, he could even hear the teachers talking about his nanny and how inappropriate his mother was. Anthony bit back tears again, he loved his mother and didn't want anyone slandering her. He flinched when Aziraphale sat next to him, taken a back from his thoughts. He watched the other boy take off his scarf and hold it in his hands for a moment. He seemed to be considering it before he moved suddenly and wrapped the horrible fashion garment around Anthony's neck and mouth.

"You know you can't be out in the cold without a scarf Anthony," Aziraphale said softly, with a gentle smile. His gloved hands tied the scarf before he considered Anthony a long moment.

"Don't you dare put that beanie on me," Anthony muffled through the scarf.

"Okay...you need to stop being a bully Anthony," Aziraphale replied taking the other boy's face into his hands. Anthony's heart thudded uncomfortably in his chest as he stared into the blue eyes.

"We can't be friends anymore if you continue all this...Philippe may be crass but you need to be the bigger man and not react with violence," the blond whispered. Anthony's mouth twitched into a smile,

"You sound so old fashioned," he whispered into the scarf. Aziraphale chuckled and rested his forehead against Anthony's, both enjoying the warmth as the train moved forward.

"I'll behave...just for you okay?" Anthony asked as he wrapped his cold fingers around Aziraphale's warm hands.

"That's enough for me," Aziraphale said sitting back and taking one of Anthony's hands into his own. He watched out the windows of the cart as the tunnel passed by. Anthony held onto Aziraphale's hand and snuggled down into the scarf. Ever since they became friends, they enjoyed this brotherly bond and Anthony felt at peace with everything. .

Another thought brought pain to Anthony's heart, causing tears to flow. His parents had to know he was gone from school and Azira's father was neighbors with that Device woman. He tightened his hold onto his friend, "Want to go to that cafe I told you about?" he managed. "We can go to the public library after...it's just down the street from there." Anthony's mood lightened when Aziraphale glanced at him before giving a small nod.

They got off at the next stop and headed back into the chilly air. Snow flurried about on the street as they walked together, hands intertwined. They made it to the small cafe and Anthony watched Azira stare at the blueberry scones in the glass case. He leaned up on his feet to peek better over the counter when their turn came up and ordered a cocoa, blueberry scone, and a croissant sandwich. Anthony paid for the order with a small bit of money form his allowance before looking back to Azira. The other boy's eyes were shining with mirth as he looked at Anthony.

"You hate blueberries," Aziraphale said fondly.

"Well you like the blueberry scones," Anthony said ducking his face into the scarf as he pulled Azira over to the pickup edge of the counter. The other boy squeezed his hand gently as they waited in a peaceful silence. Anthony released his hold on Aziraphale's hand to take the cocoa cup in both of his hands. His fingers tingled pleasantly at the rush of warmth to his cold flesh as Azira grabbed the plate with their croissant sandwich and scone before they shuffled off to a window table.

They watched people pass by as they ate and drank in silence. Anthony leaned back in his chair and pulled out his designer sunglasses before sticking them on. Azira chuckled and shook his head before nibbling on the corner of the scone. Anthony snorted,

"Just jealous of my dashing good looks," he teased taking the cocoa and sipping.

"Oh yes just green with envy," Aziraphale said eating another piece of his scone.

"Azira...we'll be friends always right?" Anthony asked softly glancing at the other boy. He started imagining what Aziraphale would look like as an adult. He could see him in a button up white shirt with a tartan sweater vest with the most cheesy looking bow tie on to match his professor-like specs. Faint age lines running along the sides of his mouth and eyes. A small dimple appearing when he grinned. He wondered if he'd smell like what old book pages smelled like and maybe a soft whiff of pipe tobacco like what his father smoked.

"Of course Anthony," Aziraphale said firmly. "We're best friends till the end," he said holding out his pinky to the other. Anthony was surprised at the addition of best to friends but he collected himself and rolled his eyes. He held out his own pinky for Aziraphale's to wrap around.

"Best friends till the end...wouldn't it be better if we had spit in our hands and shook or something?" he asked, taking a dignified sip of his cocoa.

Aziraphale's face scrunched up in disgust, "That's unhygienic."

Anthony chuckled and ate a small piece of blueberry scone. They finished their food before depositing their plates and trash in the proper places. They headed back out into the cold and started their way to the library. Anthony glanced at the store windows, seeing all the Valentine's decorations and promotions. He managed his best sneer before watching where they were walking. They made it to the library and disappeared into ancient tomes and lore while Azira went on his lecture about the improper care of books.

As evening neared they went back to the subway and rode it back to Aziraphale's street. Anthony stared down the street at the lights dotting the street as Azira swung his hand a bit. When they reached Aziraphale's stoop, he moved to take off his scarf before being stopped by his friend.

"It's yours Crowley..." Aziraphale whispered softly. Anthony's head shot up to look at Aziraphale in the eyes.

"What did you call me?"

Aziraphale looked embarrassed, "I don't know where it came from...but it fit...maybe it's all the Aleister Crowley stuff we read today?" he asked softly.

"I like it...you can call me Crowley," Anthony said softly, the name thick on his tongue. Aziraphale smile brightened again before he headed up the stairs with a glance back at Anthony.

"I already called my uncle...he's gonna pick me up at the corner," Anthony said folding his arms. Aziraphale stuck out his tongue before going inside to the worried muttering of his siblings and father. Anthony lingered for awhile before trudging down to the corner to wait for Uncle Hastur and the creepy dark hearse like car he drove. He cuddled into the scarf one last time before untying it and shoving it into his messenger bag. He sighed as the car came to a long screech in front of him and climbed into the passenger seat. Hastur glared down at him before pulling out into the street.

"Your father and mother are angry Anthony."

"I know."

"You're in trouble."

"I know."

"Don't let me catch you down this street again."

"Yes, Uncle Hastur."

Anthony preferred short conversations with his uncle. Sometimes when let into a long lecture, he talked about the proper Satan worship and how one must be the perfect evil to get into Hell to serve him for eternity. It was disturbing on so many levels and Anthony tuned his uncle out on most lectures. He would only listen to his mother and Nan, they never said anything about Satan worship or anything else bizarre so he considered them the most sane members of the household. He barely saw his father enough to warrant him any consideration into his sanity or beliefs.

Anthony leaned on the door and blew onto the window before leaving a smiley face on the pane , much to his uncle's distress. He watched the road turn into a line of trees before they came up to the large country mansion his family lived in. Anthony got out before the butler could open the door and dashed up the stairs into the house. Lilith was standing there with her arms folded and a frown set on her face. Nan was reading a book in a nearby chair with a small pleasant smile as Anthony came over to his mother. Lilith released her arms and pet her son's head,

"Your father has grounded you for a week."

"Alright."

"Go upstairs with Nanny Red and get ready for bed."

"Yes mother," Anthony said softly. He felt his mother lift his face up and winced like any boy did when she planted a lipsticked kiss on his forehead.

"Good night my little demon."

"Good night mum," he felt her smile before she released him into the care of his nanny.

Anthony went ahead of Red and tucked the scarf under his pillow before he smoothed his blankets over it.

"Night Aziraphale...hope you're reading a book right now," he whispered softly.

* * *

Adam held his head as he sat on the edge of the bed. Pepper came into the room, "Adam...is it the nightmares again?" she asked softly.

"They're so vivid Pep...what if I can't distinguish between reality and dreams soon?" he asked softly.

"It'll be okay," Pepper said softly as the cottage creaked softly when a breeze from the sea blew through. "We'll figure something out."

"I wish I could find them again. If I could find Aziraphale and Crowley they could help me."

"But you said yourself...they've been reborn. They're children not immortal beings who've been around for ages."  
"I could try to jog their memories...if I wish it maybe it will happen."

Pepper squeezed his hand and shook her head.

"Don't Adam. Maybe they're safer growing up as mortals. Heaven and Hell can't touch them right?" she asked softly. Adam gave a reluctant nod,

"They have free-will," he said petting Dog's head. The hell hound rested his head on Adam's knee and sighed.

"I'll get your medicine. Why don't you take Dog for a walk?" she asked softly.

Adam waited till she left to go to the kitchen before getting up and dressing. Everything passed as a dream nowadays, with the reality of him as a computer salesman, Pepper as a professor at the local college, married but without children. Adam chalked this up to his "father" trying to influence him now. Creating alternate realities every time he made himself sleep. Dog's tail thudded against his leg as they walked out and down the dirt road. They lived at the pair's cottage now, Adam had inherited it from Mr. Crowley after he was declared dead and married Pepper shortly after.

He had seen the Crowens on television before when the husband had visited England. He followed them obsessively and received word from Anathema in the U.S.A about a baby boy that had been born that reminded her of Aziraphale. They knew something big was going on and with Adam's dreams and delusions getting worse he knew that the two sides were trying to keep him distracted. He paused and glanced to the sea. He really wished that Aziraphale and Crowley could grow up faster and get to Europe before Pep and him would be too old to get around. Well Pep anyway...he wasn't looking forward to watching her age and not being able to give her at least one child. But when he thought about it, he couldn't risk another antichrist fiasco and have Hell get it right.


	11. Author's note-Hiatus

For right now this story is on a revision sort of basis until I can find the plot notes for this story. I'm most likely just going to rewrite this story but it is going to take me awhile. We'll have to see what becomes of it. I admit I lost interest in it when I couldn't figure out where anything was going but I've managed to retain some inspiration for it. So for right now the story is under reconstruction and a bit longer hiatus. I haven't given up completely. Thanks to all who've read it and lets hope this will be revitalized.


End file.
